


one rainy day

by kagehinataboke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Games, Gen, One Shot, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: "Gahh... How much longer will we be stuck here?" Hinata whined, staring out the gym window with a miserable expression. As he glared out at the downpour beyond, his lips pulled down into a frown. "This sucks.""We just... need to be patient," Yachi told him from her spot by the door reassuringly, although she doubted her own words. "I'm sure it'll let up soon... maybe?"* * * * *The Karasuno first years get stuck in the gym on a rainy day.





	one rainy day

"Gahh... How much longer will we be stuck here?" Hinata whined, staring out the gym window with a miserable expression. As he glared out at the downpour beyond, his lips pulled down into a frown. "This sucks."

"We just... need to be patient," Yachi told him from her spot by the door reassuringly, although she doubted her own words. "I'm sure it'll let up soon... maybe?"

All five first years had stayed behind to clean up the gym after practice—Hinata and Kageyama as punishment for fighting, Tsukishima for back-talking Suga, and Yachi and Yamaguchi as sympathetic volunteers. The work itself hadn't taken very long between the five of them (despite the bickering) but right as they'd finished, the skies had suddenly opened up, delivering a downpour that unfortunately didn't seem would end any time soon.

Yachi and Yamaguchi were trying to remain optimistic, but their comforting words to the others were drowned out by the harsh clashes of thunder from outside like angry gods playing the drums. Hinata jumped at every single one, hiding behind Kageyama with an unnerved expression, reminding Yachi of a startled cat.

Tsukishima teased him about it patronizingly, but even he seemed a bit dismayed by the huge, angry storm.

"Maybe we should move away from the windows," Yachi suggested nervously after a moment of watching the trees trembling in the wind outside, seeming like they were about to be ripped free of the ground by the strong gusts of wind. The others seemed to share her sentiment, and they collectively migrated to the center of the gym, settling in a rough circle on the polished linoleum floor.

* * *

Several minutes passed by where they sat in tense silence, listening to the thrum of the rain against the roof and the booms of thunder, until Yamaguchi eventually spoke up. "You know... we could all do something, maybe? To pass the time, I mean."

"We could get out some balls and practice more," Kageyama suggested.

"We'd have to set the net and everything back up though..." Yamaguchi responded sheepishly.

Everyone sighed and lapsed back into contemplative quiet, the sound of the wind echoing around the gym like the howling of a hungry wolf, waiting to tear its way inside the gym and devour them all. The sound began to freak out Yachi so much, she jumped to make another suggestion. "What if we play a game?"

"Yeah! Great idea, Yacchan," Hinata agreed enthusiastically, kicking his legs to flip upright from his slouched position beside Kageyama with renewed energy. "Mmm... but what game, though? Kokkuri-san? Oni Gokko?"

"So our only options are tag or Ouija boarding?" the setter scoffed. "Why are you so weird, dumbass?"

"Then what would  _you_  suggest, huh, Bakageyama?" Hinata replied irritably, glaring at him sidelong. "Besides, you know, us being stuck here is  _your_  fault, anyway, because  _you_  wouldn't just keep your—"

"Let's not fight," Yachi interrupted quickly, attempting to keep things light. "How about we play, um... truth or dare? It's the only thing I can really think of right now... Or maybe Oshikura Manju?"

"These games are all childish," Tsukishima sighed, resting an arm on his crooked knee. "Just pick something—"

"Let's play Oshikura Manju!" Hinata exclaimed, earning a glare from the blond. "It's cold in here, anyways."

Tsukishima seemed like he wanted to complain further, but Yachi once again smoothed things over quickly, figuring once they started the game, everyone would be a lot calmer. At least, hopefully so—she could remember playing it during childhood, and it was always a lot of fun, even though it took some concentration. Nevertheless, at least Yamaguchi and Hinata seemed on board—and therefore, by association, Tsukishima and Kageyama would be, too.

* * *

With Yachi's prompting, the five first years stood up and formed a rough circle standing back to back, Hinata linking arms with Kageyama and Yachi, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi completed the shape. It was already warmer like that, even before the game began, and Hinata kept laughing whenever Kageyama's elbow brushed him armpit, lightening the atmosphere further.

"Okay, get ready," Yachi said, holding back an excited giggle. "One, two, three...  _go_!"

As soon as the word left her mouth, they all leaned backward at once, pushing against each other in a fit of laughter and shouts, chanting, " _Oshikura Manju osarete nakuna._ _Nakuko wa dare yowamushi kemushi hasannde sutero._ " Hinata kept breaking the phrase, though, to whine at Kageyama that he was pushing the wrong way, and then Tsukishima would break in to make a sarcastic comment that would end in Kageyama and Hinata both trying to direct the brunt of the force in his direction, nearly breaking the circle.

"Ahh, stop, Kageyama, you're gonna knock me over!"

"That's the game, dumbass!"

"You two are stupider than I thought."

"Tsukishima, you damn bastard!"

" _Eeek_ , no!" Hinata squealed like a dying bird when Kageyama shoved backward with as much force as he could muster, lifting the redhead clear off his feet. Yachi nearly fell over under the sudden force of the weight, letting out a panicked exclamation as she pushed back to try and keep them all balanced.

The efforts were all fruitless, and with a great cacophony of shouts and shrieks, the five of them collapsed in a haphazard pile of interlocked limbs.

"Owww..." Hinata was the first to recover, shoving at Kageyama's back with a groan. "Get off! You're crushing meeee!"

" _Your_  leg is stuck under  _my_  arm! Ow, ow, stupid—twist the  _other_  way!"

The five of them carefully extracted their limbs from the messy human pretzel, collapsing on the gym floor in an exhausted, sweaty heap. While Yachi lay there, staring up at the rafters, she began to laugh and the other first years quickly joined her, their wheezy cackles echoing around the gym.

Only when she felt she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen did Yachi realize that the rain had stopped falling, and the only sound that filled the silence now was their ragged, breathless laughter.


End file.
